


My Face Can't Lie (I'm Into You)

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Texting, pining in the sense that they miss each other :), twitch streamer octane but twitch is called fidget because i think im a literary genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio was nice, and cute, and mischievous, and honestly the best thing that had ever happened to Taejoon.And he was ALSO a filthy thief.(or, Octavio is continuing the time-honored tradition of stealing your boyfriend's hoodie and then Never Giving It Back.)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	My Face Can't Lie (I'm Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK. i am one of FIVE people who produce content for this ship and i will feed myself AND OTHERS all by myself if i have to
> 
> this is [based off my own art](https://seerofmike.tumblr.com/post/188731665339/tells-my-friends-that-when-i-get-home-ill-draw) bc my friends convinced me to draw this
> 
> also someone asked me why i write his name as 'taejoon' rather than 'tae joon' and the honest answer is that im just used to seeing korean names written that way! i don't really see names being written as Go Won, Seok Jin or Chae Young, so it would feel weird if i suddenly started doing that with 'tae joon'. thanks for listening!
> 
> BRIEF WARNINGS: some mentions of sex (nothing explicit), casual references to killing each other (because . you know. apex games), and there's a brief line that mentions someone throwing up. it's not graphic and is meant to be a little humorous, but if that makes you uncomfortable, skip over the part where they start talking about cupcakes!
> 
> title taken from [love cherry motion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBbeuXW8Nko) . stan loona for the gays.
> 
> 'hold my trembling hands  
you know, although i don't say anything  
my face can't lie  
if you look at it, i'm so into you'

Dating Octavio was really good. Like, seriously, it was super nice to be able to hug someone and have them hug you back and be genuinely happy to see you. Taejoon, having been on the run for however many years, had nearly forgotten what that felt like, but Octavio was more than willing to deliver; he was physically affectionate, sometimes overbearingly so.

Octavio was a good kid. He really was. Once you got past the fact that he killed people for sport, he was a super nice guy, enthusiastic about pretty much everything and constantly trying out new things to satisfy his boredom. He was from a rich family (though he didn’t know that Taejoon knew that about him), so he donated all of his game winnings to various charities and posed with fans whenever they asked. Even if he was mischievous and taunting during the Games themselves, he was on good terms with everybody off-season.

Octavio was nice. He was _ cute,_ with narrow eyes and a bit of a round face, but had a certain punkish charm to him with the slit eyebrows and piercings. He was probably the best thing that Taejoon had allowed himself to have in a long time.

And he was _ also _a filthy thief.

Taejoon had lent him his jacket_ one _ time—it was cold, and Octavio, in a goddamn crop top, complained that frost was probably forming on his skin—and then he never saw it ever again. Sure, it had been a cute sight, because Taejoon’s jacket was pretty big on himself already, and Octavio, being a whole foot shorter than him, was practically drowning in it. But it also marked the last time he saw that jacket ever again.

Taejoon had a spare (several spares, actually), so he didn’t really have a reason to be angry, but it was about the _ principle _ of it all. And also, an excuse to invade Octavio’s space.

“_Joeun achimieyo,_” Taejoon said by way of greeting, earning the attention of Octavio, who was lounging on his beanbag and scrolling through his phone with a look of disinterest.

“Tae!” Octavio’s face lit up, and Taejoon almost forgot to pretend to be angry at him. “Finally, you’re awake! I’ve been up all night waiting for you!"

“Why didn’t you just sleep?” 

Octavio looked unimpressed with his question. “Because I don’t. Duh.”

Taejoon decided not to press the issue. “Anything new?”

“Yeah, actually!” Octavio suddenly sat up, a manic look in his eyes. He got that particular look whenever he had a stupid, crazy, _ dangerous _ idea that would probably get him killed. “Okay, _ so, _ I had this idea last night...have you ever been rock-climbing?”

“Can’t say I have,” Taejoon answered warily.

“Okay, well, you know Pathfinder’s grapple?”

Taejoon already knew where this was going. “No.”

“I was thinking-”

“Tavi.”

“-what if we took his grapple-”

“_No._”

Octavio stuck his tongue out rather childishly. “You’re no fun, cariño.”

Taejoon fought back a smile before schooling his face back into a neutral expression. He was on a mission, after all, and it was no good if Octavio didn’t think he was being serious. He watched his boyfriend return to scrolling through social media before reaching over and grabbing the handle of one of the drawers that housed Octavio’s clothes, pulling it open and glancing inside. Mostly socks and underwear. The underwear was kind of cute though; boxers patterned with stupid shit like bunnies and sharks.

“Cute,” Taejoon said out loud, but in a bland, disinterested way, so Octavio didn’t look up from his phone. He opened the next draw, which was just Octavio’s gear for the Games stuffed hastily inside. Boring. The next draw was what he wanted: actual, normal clothes. These were folded, not neatly, but at least folded. There were two sets of workout clothes, sweatpants, jeans, shorts, more crop tops, regular t-shirts with dumb logos, sweaters way too large for Octavio, but...

No jacket.

“What are you looking for?” Octavio asked, glancing up. Taejoon chose not to answer, picking up something that resembled a hoodie from Octavio’s draw. Upon closer inspection, it was another crop top, but with long sleeves and a hood, which all seemed to contradict itself. The light pink color was cute, though.

“This looks like it’d keep you warm,” Taejoon said, which was completely not true, but he was trying to make a point. Octavio shrugged.

“I guess,” he said. “I haven’t worn that in a while. I think the last time I did was when Ajay and I went to the movies.”

“Cool,” Taejoon said. “I don’t think you’ll be needing my jacket anymore if you’ve got this, right?”

Octavio sat back up again, eyes narrowed, and Taejoon met his gaze indifferently. A moment of silence passed, punctuated only by the distant sounds of Gibraltar’s chortling laughter. Finally, Octavio said,

“No.”

“No, you don’t need my jacket anymore?”

“No, I’m not giving it back.”

Taejoon opened his mouth to argue, but Octavio flailed his arms about and cut him off loudly with, “Hey, wait, I’ve got another idea! Listen, listen, listen!”

* * *

Taejoon changed his phone number twice a month for security reasons. He got a new laptop every six months and destroyed the previous one, also for security reasons. He changed all of his passwords daily. He never took pictures of himself. He lived a secretive life, and, if you had told him last year he would be texting people regularly, he would’ve laughed at you.

He wasn’t laughing now, and he was most certainly not changing his phone number as frequently. Maybe once a month.

All of the Legends had each others’ phone numbers, and there were only two people Taejoon texted frequently. That wasn’t to say he didn’t text others, but those conversations were much more one-sided, as evidenced by his five most recent texts from Mirage:

**Dumb Idiot (3 weeks ago):** Hey! Let’s hang out at my bar

**Dumb Idiot (3 weeks ago):** We’re on off-season now! Let’s get a drink

**Dumb Idiot (2 weeks ago): **Whatcha doing 

**Dumb Idiot (4 days ago):** Stop leaving me on read

**Dumb Idiot (2 days ago): **Next game I’m looting your deathbox if you don’t respond to me

Also, as a rule of thumb, he didn’t save anybody’s contact as their real name, for security reasons as well.

The only two people he texted frequently were Octavio and Wraith. Octavio, for obvious reasons, and Wraith, because she didn’t get angry if he didn't respond,, and that made keeping up conversation feel much less demanding. 

Taejoon will admit he did not know much about Wraith: he looked into everybody before joining the Games, and any trace of her on the internet just simply wasn’t there. That wasn’t to say it didn’t exist, but it was most likely that any information on her was hidden well, and would require more intensive research and hacking than the others did. As such, he was interested in getting to know her, and kept up conversation because of it.

During the off-season, they all took their things off the dropship and inhabited a secure concrete building instead. It wasn’t required that they stay there, but many did, either because they didn’t have homes to return to or simply wanted to stay and mingle with the others. He, Wraith, Pathfinder, Caustic, and Wattson all stayed behind during the off-season while everyone else went home to their families or to their other jobs, and Octavio was one of those people. He had told Taejoon that he’d bought an apartment not that far away from his parents and left during the off-season because the gamekeepers refused to let him do stunts or film around the secure area they had set up, and that apartment was where Octavio was currently.

Taejoon tried to pretend he didn’t miss him that much. The time periods between seasons was only about a month, sometimes a month and a half if the arena needed renovations, and it really wasn’t that long of a time. He could last that long without seeing his boyfriend. Distance was good, anyways, for the heart, or however that saying went.

(Except, he kind of missed him. He’d grown too accustomed to being able to just exist with someone else without worry. And he ached to put his hands on the other's waist and kiss his neck like he liked. Okay, so maybe he missed Octavio a lot.)

He was by himself in his room, hacking into a crime syndicate website disguised as a baking blog, when he received a text from Wraith:

**귀신: **[screenshot.jpg]

**귀신:** isnt this your jacket

Frowning, Taejoon opened the image and raised his eyebrows when he saw it. It was Octavio, grinning wide, face slightly blurred, but the bright green and white of Taejoon’s jacket was unmistakable. He seemed to be standing in a kitchen of some sort, and there was a mysterious blue substance around his mouth. He decided to respond to Wraith:

**Me:** where is this from?

**귀신: **octanes livestream

**귀신:** https://fidget.com/view/octane

**귀신:** i checked it because he said he was going to try and eat fifty cupcakes in under a minute

**Me: **did he do it.

**귀신:** he got to thirty seven and threw up

**Me:** not on my jacket i hope.

**귀신: **he put it on afterwards. i think its fine

**귀신:** but it was funny

**귀신:** because

**귀신: **i think he started crying

**귀신:** but now hes trying to pretend he didnt

Taejoon fought back a smile. That sounded typical of Octavio. Hazardous to his health, but definitely very much like Octavio. He clicked on the link Wraith sent him and waited for the website to load. When Octavio’s face came into view, he was wishing everybody goodbye, insisting that he would do something a lot cooler next time.

“I was thinking maybe I could pay the local aquarium to let me swim with their sharks,” he was saying thoughtfully. His expression was hidden behind his mask—he’d once told Taejoon that he looked way too young to be taken seriously, and as such never did a stream without it. Taejoon glanced at the chat, and wasn’t at all surprised by the messages he saw.

**0meg4booze: **Isn’t that Cryptos jacket

**squibblenuts:** omg he stole that jacket from crypto lol

**TE_RRA_:** :pogchamp: HES GETTING THAT DICK

Annoying. 

Octavio was either disregarding all comments about Taejoon’s jacket or had already addressed it earlier, because he responded verbally to all of the comments except for the ones pointing out that he was currently wearing the jacket of another Legend. With the slightest hint of a smirk, Taejoon entered the chat and saw a little box that said “(guest name)”, and put something he knew only Octavio would understand.

**j00n1t0:** you stole that jacket and you know it.

The reaction was near instantaneous: Octavio faltered, clearly pausing to read the message, before throwing his head back and laughing.

“Oh, amigo, you don’t know anything! I didn’t steal it! It was given to me! It’s _ mine _ now!”

Chat was spamming emotes that he did not know the meaning of, but he continued typing anyways.

**j00n1t0:** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ liar.

“Who are you calling a liar?” Octavio’s voice was smug. “If it were true, you’d be able to face me in person, coward.”

So that’s how it was going to be. Taejoon watched chat explode into even more emotes before Octavio ended the stream, and as soon as it ended, opened up his recent chat history with Octavio.

**Me:** how dare you call me a coward when you couldn’t even face me on fidget chat.

**Me: **coward.

**Tokki:** u come into MY chat, call me a liar on MY stream,

**Me: **ㅋㅋㅋ because it is true.

**Tokki:** that doesnt give u the right

**Tokki: **TO SAY IT

**Me:** yes it does. you have my property right now.

**Me: **how is •ㅅ•?

**Tokki:** she is fine...but she misses uuuu

**Tokki:** nd so do i

**Me:** i doubt that thing feels any sort of human emotion.

**Tokki: **DONT BE MEAN TO HER WTF

**Tokki:** i was gonna send u a heart emoji but now,,,,, nah

**Me:** wait...ㅜㅜ

**Tokki:** JAJAJAJAJA

**Tokki:** ok

**Tokki: **miss u 

**Tokki: **<3

**Me: **thanks.

**Tokki: **SAY IT BACK WTF

**Me:** okay. miss you.

**Tokki:** ok good enough

**Tokki: **anyways why were u on my stream

**Me:** 귀신

**Tokki:** oh she watched after all

**Tokki: **does she know u use emojis like a LOSER

**Me:** ㄷㅊ

**Me:** no one will ever believe you.

**Tokki:** i dont know what that means :((

**Me:** i will tell you what it means if you give me my jacket back.

**Tokki:** nah its fine

**Tokki: **jajajaja i have to go now. see u later

**Me:** coward.

Taejoon’s fingers paused over his keyboard, wondering if he should continue sending messages and nag at Octavio even though he’d left the conversation. He decided against it, but did send one last thing anyways.

**Me:** ...<3

* * *

“You’re a good thief, right?”

Wraith blinked slowly up at Taejoon in a way that was reminiscent of a cat. She was holding her kunai in one hand and a strange, probe-looking device in the other. He didn’t know its function, but he’d seen her threaten Mirage with it once, and was keeping a cautious distance from it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she answered, “You could say that.”

“Great. Octavio’s coming back in two days. When he unpacks, I need you to steal stuff for me.”

Wraith’s eyebrows raised so high he feared they would reach her hairline.

“Is this about your way of getting revenge?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

“So it is.”

“Fine,” Taejoon conceded, because she seemed to know everything anyways. “Bring me some of his stuff and I’ll help you out.”

Wraith ran one of her fingers along the edge of her kunai, thinking, before asking, “And what will you help me with?”

He met her blue gaze. “I’ll set you up on a date with Wattson.”

Her cheeks, somehow, turned even paler than usual. A curious reaction.

“Deal,” Wraith said, and disappeared into the Void.

* * *

“I was so boooored,” Octavio complained, rifling through Taejoon’s things with fervor. He wasn’t searching for anything, just being nosy and fidgety and antsy. Taejoon allowed it because it let him stare at Octavio’s backside without being noticed.

“Bored? You weren’t doing stuff for your channel the whole time?”

“I wish,” said Octavio, picking up Taejoon’s stuffed Nessie before tossing it onto the floor. Taejoon’s heart gave a pitiful squeeze as he watched it hit the ground. _ Sorry, Nessie... _

“So what were you doing if you weren’t jumping off buildings?”

“Visiting my parents ‘cuz they’re bugging me.” Taejoon watched his boyfriend pick up one of his shirts, sniff at it, and then discreetly try to stuff it under his own shirt. Filthy clothes thief. “They keep trying to set me up with _ princesas _ from other families—’hey Octavio, this one is young and pretty, hey Octavio, this one has a stick up her ass but she’s even richer than we are! You should get married!’ I told them I have a boyfriend to get them to fuck off but they won’t stop asking me questions now.”

Taejoon raised an eyebrow, a little amused. He imagined the type of grilling he’d recieve from Mila if she were still alive, and concluded that it would be a most painful kind of torture after years of telling him he’d always remain single.

“What have you said about me?”

“Good things,” Octavio said, finally turning to face Taejoon and leaning close into his personal space. “Tall, dark, _ muy guapo, _probably won’t kill me.”

Taejoon’s lips quirked up a little against his will. “The last part is a bit of a lie, isn’t it?”

“They don’t watch the Games, they don’t know,” Octavio said, and then they were kissing. Kissing Octavio was nice. It really was. He’d been alone by himself for so many years, mourning the loss of someone long gone, and he’d never allowed himself to experience something this nice in that time period. This thing with Octavio, it was new, it was risky, and it was just nice. Nicer than he’d ever thought it would be.

(An insecure part of him whispered that Octavio would grow bored of him—how could he not, when he had many interested girls back at home? What was so special about Taejoon, aside from his hacking skills?) 

But these thoughts fled from his mind when Octavio clambered on top of him, metal legs digging into his own flesh ones, lips becoming more ferocious, and Taejoon laughed into the kiss against his will.

“You are going to bite my lip again.”

“Can’t handle a little pain, cariño?” Octavio asked smugly.

“I rather value having both my lips intact, unlike you.”

Octavio’s tongue flickered out and ran over the tiny scar that ran across the edge of his mouth, up towards his cheek, before smiling down at Taejoon.

“Wanna know how I got these scars?” He asked in a horrible impression of Heath Ledger. Taejoon suppressed his laughter once again, hands sliding onto Octavio’s waist and gripping him there comfortably.

“_Aniyo,_” Taejoon said. “But I do want to know something else.”

He gave Octavio’s waist a squeeze, and his boyfriend looked down at him, eyes hungry and eager. He pressed himself lower down onto Taejoon, who swallowed rather heavily, before asking,

“Where is my jacket?”

A pause. A long, silent, breathless pause. His hands squeezed Octavio’s waist again, and the other’s fingers curled tightly into his chest.

The next thing Taejoon knew, he was being smothered with his own pillow.

“You—killed—the—mood,” Octavio grunted, pressing the pillow harder onto him with each word. Taejoon tapped the other’s thigh three times for mercy, and he relented, shaking his hair out of his face. “You are never getting that jacket back. It’s mine now, cariño.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Taejoon grumbled, shoving Octavio off of him onto the floor. “Because if anybody else had just tried to kill me like that, they would be dead right now."

Octavio brought the palms of his hands up to his face and squished his cheeks together, pouting exaggeratedly and saying,

"Nobody can kill _ this _cute face."

"No, I can," Taejoon said, and then kicked Octavio out of his room. Not even thirty seconds had passed when a portal opened up in the middle of his room, and out stepped Wraith, holding an armful of clothes that she tipped onto his bed without a word. Straightening up, she looked at Taejoon with an expectant gaze.

"Thanks," Taejoon said, reaching over and picking up a pair of torn jeans. Upon closer examination, he saw flecks of paint on the knees. "Wattson has recently started using dating apps. I created you a profile and installed an algorithm on her phone that will cause your profile to pop up far more often than usual. Download the app and use this login information. You're welcome."

Wraith accepted the piece of paper he was holding without a word and stepped back into her portal, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

The new season began tomorrow, and Taejoon still didn't have his jacket back. He didn't know why Octavio was clinging onto it so badly, nor where it was hidden, but he _ did _have one final weapon up his sleeve, courtesy of Wraith.

And that weapon was the cropped pink hoodie currently stretched tightly across his chest. 

The original plan had been to wear Octavio's favorite t-shirt, a well-worn and dark gray tee with frayed sleeves and an obnoxiously colored logo that read _ REVOLT. _This plan quickly fell to pieces, however, when he realized that there was no way Taejoon could wear it without ripping it to shreds. His boyfriend was about an entire twelve inches shorter than him, and a whole eighty pounds lighter. This, coupled with the fact that the t-shirt was already tight on Octavio, guaranteed that it was literally impossible to wear it.

The hoodie, though, was a different story. It was large and baggy, large enough that Taejoon managed to fit it onto his person without any major tearing, though he had probably stretched the fabric to its limits. On Octavio, it probably ended right below his belly button, but for Taejoon, it was crushing his ribcage and looked stupid and unflattering. The looks didn't matter, though—the _ message _did.

So Taejoon invited Octavio into his room the day before they were supposed to board the dropship, texting him the promise of ‘something you’ll never forget’. Yes, he was leading him on, being intentionally vague and sending lots of winking-face emojis, but honestly, it was so out of character for him that Octavio probably knew something else was up. Nonetheless, he showed up outside Taejoon’s door anyways, talking the moment he’d opened the door to let him in.

“Look, if we’re gonna have sex I refuse to take off my—”

A pause. Octavio stared at his chest, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and mouth puckered like a goldfish. It was an unflattering expression, and made Taejoon release the laughter he was holding back.

“Is. Is that my hoodie?” Octavio reached out and poked the material cautiously with his finger. The pink of the hoodie clashed horribly with the dark shirt Taejoon was wearing beneath it, and Octavio voiced his thoughts allowed by breathing out, “God, that does not match at _ all. _”

“I’m not giving it back,” Taejoon spoke up, and Octavio seemed to crash back down to earth, eyes popping wide and mouth dropping open in indignation.  
“What?! But that’s my favorite hoodie! Dude, give it back!”

“Give me my jacket back, then,” Taejoon said simply, crossing his arms, and Octavio seemed to deflate before his eyes, mouth snapping shut and his fists clenching. After what seemed like an eternity, his boyfriend said,

“Nah, you can keep it. I don’t wear it often anyways.”

“_Why _ do you want my jacket so bad?” Taejoon asked, a little frustrated. He had half-expected this response, but it was still confusing all the same. 

“Why do you want it back?” Octavio retorted. “You have, like, _ seis_.”

Taejoon gave a shrug. It was true that he had many of the same type of jacket, but...truth be told, the reason he kept asking for it back was because he was confused on why Octavio would want to keep it in the first place. It was just a stupid jacket, after all, the only thing noteworthy about it being the many pockets on the inside of it. It made no sense why Octavio would cling onto it, and Taejoon told him as much. 

“I just don't get why you want it so bad,” Taejoon answered indifferently. “Buy your own.”

“You don’t get why I—? It’s because I_ miss _ you, dumbass!” Octavio burst out, throwing his hands up in the air. “C’mon, compadre, are you really that slow? I like it ‘cuz it reminds me of you! And if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll kick your ass.”

Taejoon froze, not quite sure how to respond. Well. That was. An answer. And, in hindsight, it was the _ obvious _answer, but that. Just. Did not feel right. Did not compute.

“You. You miss me?” He asked, just to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. Octavio rolled his eyes in response, before approaching Taejoon and shoving him so hard he fell back onto his bed with a quiet ‘oomf’. He then climbed on top of his lap, tucking his knees close to Taejoon’s hips and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“First of all,” Octavio said, and Taejoon’s skin prickled when he suddenly realized how much power the other had over him in this situation. “Yes, I do, because you are my boyfriend. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one in this relationship?”

“Smart but emotionally obtuse,” Taejoon replied dryly, and was rewarded with the sight of Octavio tipping his head to the side and laughing.

“Okay, yeah, true,” Octavio said. “You’re really cute, you know that, right?”

Taejoon wanted to argue; he was much taller than Octavio, dark-haired with heavy-lidded eyes and an unfortunate case of what Bangalore referred to as _ ‘resting bitch face’. _ There was nothing _ cute _about him. Before he could say anything, though, Octavio brought his palms up to squish Taejoon’s cheeks, causing his mouth to pucker up and making speech difficult.

“Shut up, I’m talking about how much I like you. Anyways, I like you, and I missed you, and your jacket smells like you, and it’s just nice, okay? You can have it back if you want it that bad. Can I at least keep the shirt I stole?”

He stopped squishing Taejoon’s face, leaving him able to reply. His hands slid up to grip Octavio’s waist like they had several days ago, and he paused while he tried to articulate a response. It was...a valid reason to keep his jacket, he supposed. A cute reason, especially. It suddenly hit him what_ ‘I missed you and I like you so I wear your jacket’ _meant and he felt his traitor of a face heat up, burning an impossibly deep shade of red. Octavio had noticed too, if his smug smirk was anything to go by.

“You can keep the jacket. And the shirt too,” Taejoon finally said, in a much weaker voice than usual.

“Thanks, cariño,” Octavio said with a wide smile, and Taejoon leaned close to kiss him. 

This thing with Octavio was nice. The kissing, the fact that his hands felt secure on his boyfriend’s waist, the fact that his boyfriend felt comfortable enough to sit on his lap without complaint. It was all really nice. He’d felt foolishly, insecurely, that perhaps Octavio—rich Octavio, with hundreds of girls lined up to date him—would grow bored of him and move on, but, perhaps, he’d just been proven wrong. And that was a good thing. He’d never felt so good about being wrong before.

"You weren't very slick about stealing my shirt, by the way," Taejoon mumbled after they pulled away. Octavio raised an eyebrow, before rolling his hips against Taejoon's.

"And _ you _weren't slick about staring at my ass."

"Fair." Taejoon bit back a smile. "Just ask next time."

"Are we gonna have sex or not?" Octavio's voice was getting dangerously close to a whine. 

"Why? You bored?"

"I already said it's because I missed you," Octavio said, and then kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> THERES A LARGE CUT ON MY FINGER BC I ACCIDENTALLY CUT MYSELF WITH A KNIFE SO I. RUSHED THE ENDING BECAUSE TYPING IT WAS PAIN. SORRY.
> 
> special thanks to pine for helping me out with some of the korean translations! i love u, u bastard
> 
> translations:
> 
> KOREAN:  
Joeun achimieyo: good morning  
귀신: gwishin/ghost: he thinks its a fitting nickname for wraith  
tokki: bunny/rabbit. octavio has a pet rabbit and tae associates bunnies with him and its not an obvious nickname, so he has it set to this because its not eye-catching and also he thinks it sounds like ‘tavi’ and thats cute  
•ㅅ•: this one doesnt translate to anything it just refers to octane’s pet bunny  
ㄷㅊ: he basically told octane to shut up here lol  
Aniyo: no
> 
> spanish:  
cariño: term of endearment  
princesas: hes basically calling all of the girls princesses because they're young and come from rich families like him  
muy guapo: very handsome  
seis: six/ "you have like six jackets"
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://seerofmike.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsodmike?s=09) pwease


End file.
